Times in Ten Lives Apartment
by Game2002
Summary: Sequel to The Day Smash Mansion Exploded. There will be many funny stories inside! Finished.
1. Unknown Becomes Known

Note: Please read "The Day Smash Mansion Exploded" to learn all that happened to the Smashers.  
  
THE TIMES IN TEN LIVES APARTMENT  
  
Chapter 1: Unknown Becomes Known  
  
The Smashers have been living in Ten Lives Apartment for some days already.  
  
Luigi: Everyday is the same, it's so boring in here.  
  
Falco: It's because you're sitting there waiting to see the walls peel.  
  
CF: There's someone moving into the empty room.  
  
Landlord: This will be your room.  
  
Man 1: Thanks.  
  
Man 2: We'll keep it clean.  
  
Those two persons are actually detectives. The bald one is named Albert and the handsome one is Jack.  
  
Albert: According to our discoveries, that drug-smuggler Mufus used to live in the condominium next to this apartment.  
  
Jack: Mufus went out of Eagleland and lend his room to his girlfriend.  
  
Albert: The girlfriend might contact Mufus anyday. We'll keep an eye on her and see if there's anything suspicious.  
  
Jack: There's someone at the door, I'll open it.  
  
Peach: Hello! You're new here, right? Let's be good neighbors, me and my friend just moved in also. Please accept this souvenir.  
  
Jack: Thanks, but we're busy now.  
  
Peach: The people here aren't all that nice. Huh?  
  
Peach saw a beautiful lady going into a room.  
  
Peach: But I remember correctly that it was the shy girl Priscilla living in that room.  
  
Inside the room, you find out that it was Priscilla disguising as another lady.  
  
Some times later...  
  
Marth: Beat you again!  
  
Roy: I'm not giving up!  
  
Marth: You kept moving the king right into the check spot.  
  
Roy: I'm not giving up!!!!! (Destroys chess board)  
  
Bowser: How come we're not receiving wrong phone calls?  
  
Mewtwo: Because we haven't got a phone number yet.  
  
Fox comes in.  
  
Fox: I installed your phone number already. You guys' number is the same as the old one.  
  
DK: That's easy, we use our old home phone.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: And you gave us this phone number to keep me busy answering wrong phone calls? (Picks phone) Hello? THIS IS NOT PIZZA PALACE!!!!!  
  
Fox: Calm down, I'll change it if you like. It shall be 141-9000. Happy now?  
  
Bowser: That should do. No more wrong calls.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Bowser: (answers) Hello? No! This is not Gasoline Delivery Co.!  
  
Pikachu: I heard something next door. Sounds like shoutings.  
  
Jigglypuff: Sounds like an argument.  
  
Peach: But Priscilla lives alone.  
  
Samus: We better check this out.  
  
They got Bowser to ram down Priscilla's door and found her dressed half as a woman and half as a man and is talking to herself.  
  
Bowser: Eh?  
  
Peach: What?  
  
Soon, they learned that Priscilla is an actress. She will behave differently if she put on make-ups.  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Mr. Binko: Hello? It's you, Blackman. What? You're here in Eagleland! Meet you at the park? Fine.  
  
Mr. Binko went to the park and met with the black ogre Blackman.  
  
Blackman: Prince Binko! I'm so glad to see you!  
  
Mr. Binko: Quiet! You must not let anyone else know that I'm the prince of Monstry!  
  
Blackman: The king is worried that you ran off without telling him.  
  
Mr. Binko: He's forcing me to marry some ugly woman I don't like, that's why I escaped to this place and live. I'm not leaving until I found a match.  
  
Blackman: I'll support in finding you a perfect girlfriend, Prince Binko. I'll work for you forever, even if I die, my spirit will continue serving you.  
  
Mr. Binko: Good. Please accept this token of appreciation. (Gives Blackman a golden medallion)  
  
Blackman: I have 354 of these already...  
  
A few days later...  
  
Mr. Binko: Who's at the door?  
  
Zelda: Hi, Binko. We made this delicious vegetable-stuffing rolls for you. Please enjoy it!  
  
Mr. Binko: You're a kind lady, please accept this golden medallion.  
  
Zelda: Wow! Pure gold!  
  
Jack: There's no sign from Mufus's girlfriend.  
  
Albert: We'll have to keep an eye on her.  
  
Jack: I'll go buy dinner. (Walks out)  
  
G&W: Hello, Jack.  
  
Jack: Hi.  
  
G&W: Going out?  
  
Jack: To buy dinner.  
  
G&W: Both you and Albert are living alone. Are you a single parent family or what?  
  
Jack: Actually, we're...  
  
Albert quickly pulled Jack into the room.  
  
Albert: Jerk! Never tell anyone we're detectives!  
  
Jack went outside again.  
  
Jack: Yes, we're single parent family.  
  
G&W: What happened to your mom?  
  
Jack: My mom divorced because my dad is too ugly.  
  
G&W: Now that's sad. How's your dad?  
  
Jack: He isn't well.  
  
G&W: What's with him?  
  
Albert pulled Jack in again.  
  
Albert: You idiotic moron! What the hell are you talking about?!  
  
Jack:You said to make up anything, so I told him you're not well.  
  
Albert: What do you expect me to be?  
  
Jack: You'll pretend that you have mental problem and do perverted things.  
  
Albert: Never! (Punches Jack)  
  
Jack: Ouch!  
  
Albert: I hurt my hand from punching you!  
  
Jack: Then pretend you broke your arm.  
  
Albert: Why must I wrap this bandage around the right arm?  
  
Jack: How else are they going to know you broke your arm?  
  
Albert: I'll go buy dinner myself. You'll mess up everything if you go out again. (Leaves)  
  
Link: Your son said you broke your arm.  
  
Albert: Yeah?  
  
Link: How's your son doing?  
  
Albert: He likes to cause troubles.  
  
Link: Like what?  
  
Albert: To be precise, he's infected with Joking Syndrome.  
  
Link: Never heard of it.  
  
Albert: After every 10 minutes, he'll talk rubbish or act weird.  
  
Link: That sounds terrible.  
  
And so, if Jack appears before someone else, he must act strange after every 10 minutes.  
  
Jack: Blah blah blah doo da doo da!  
  
Yoshi: Poor him.  
  
Popo: Pray that he gets cured fast.  
  
Jack: (thinking) That old fool! Why the hell did he make up this?!  
  
Story 1 finished  
  
Funny, right? Review and wait for the next chapter. 


	2. Hole in the Wall

Note: Here's where everyone lives in 10 Lives Apartment:  
  
In the center is the hallway, at the end are 2 toilet rooms.  
  
These are the residents living on the left side of the apartment, from the toilet to the exit:  
  
Susanna Luvly  
  
Bowser/Ganondorf/DK/Mewtwo  
  
Jack/Albert  
  
Link/Roy/Marth/CF  
  
Mr. Binko  
  
These are the ones on the right side:  
  
Reed A. Buke  
  
Mario/Luigi/Dr. Mario/Fox/Falco/G&W  
  
Ness/YL/Kirby/Yoshi/Popo/Nana  
  
Peach/Samus/Zelda/Pikachu/Pichu/Jigglypuff  
  
Priscilla  
  
The landlord lives on the first floor.  
  
Chapter 2: The Hole on the Wall  
  
Reed: 5 days later is the great exam, so I must concentrate on my studies.  
  
He heard a banging on the wall.  
  
Reed: Quiet, whoever you are! Don't bang the wall!  
  
Falco: Can't I hang a picture?  
  
Reed: You're disturbing me!  
  
A little later...  
  
Reed: All is quiet.  
  
He heard a banging sound again.  
  
Reed: Quiet, other side!  
  
Falco: Why must you disturb me when I'm putting on a bulletin board?  
  
Another while later...  
  
Reed: I better get working.  
  
He heard banging sounds again.  
  
Reed: QUIET!!!!! (Throws a block at the wall)  
  
When the block hit the wall, it made a crack.  
  
Reed: Oh no!  
  
Falco: Why must you throw something at the wall when I'm hanging a poster? Now you made a crack on it!  
  
Reed: I'll tape the wall. (Tapes) Now you push from that side and I push from this side, this will make the wall stick.  
  
But Falco pushed too hard and caused the wall to break, thus creating a not- so-big hole on the wall.  
  
Reed: You shouldn't push too hard!  
  
Falco: You shouldn't push too light!  
  
Mario: Mamamia! A hole on da wall!  
  
Dr. Mario: If the landlord sees this, she'll become like a T-rex!  
  
Reed: Why must this happen? I'm having stress on my works and now a hole has appeared on the wall!  
  
Fox: We'll keep it a secret to everyone except our friends. I'll help you on your studies also.  
  
Reed: You're very kind for a fox.  
  
Luigi: That hole will make our room bigger since it connects to Reed's room.  
  
Fox: These problems are easy. First, you use the theory of...  
  
Hours later...  
  
Reed: zzz...  
  
Fox: And then the answer is that the chicken will cross the street.  
  
Days pass by...  
  
Reed: Tomorrow is the big exam. I'm so nervous about it.  
  
G&W: Cheer up, come have dinner with us.  
  
Luigi: You can do it. Fox taught you a lot.  
  
Mario: By da way, what college are you in?  
  
Reed: COE.  
  
Smashers: COE!!!!!  
  
Falco: (thinking) COE! That's the College of Eagleland! It's the best college here!  
  
Dr. Mario: (thinking) Anyone who passes COE will become a great person in the future!  
  
Luigi: (thinking) If he passes the exam, he'll become wealthy and powerful!  
  
Fox: (thinking) He might reward us with many valuable things!  
  
G&W: All right! Let him sleep! He needs to wake up early! So nobody disturbs him!  
  
Reed: You too.  
  
Minutes later...  
  
Reed: I can't sleep. I'm too nervous!  
  
G&W: Try counting sheep.  
  
Reed: 1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep... It's not working.  
  
Falco: You should count jets.  
  
Reed: 1 jet, 2 jets, 3 jets... The jets are too noisy.  
  
Mario: Try counting beauties.  
  
Reed: 1 beauty, 2 beauties, 3 beauties... I can't stand it! The beauties are stripping!  
  
Mario: So good...  
  
The next day...  
  
Reed: I couldn't sleep at all...  
  
Fox: C'mon, get moving, for you have an exam to take.  
  
Dr. Mario: We'll go with you.  
  
Falco: Look on the bright side, you'll surely pass the exam. C'mon, you're the man, you can do it!  
  
Reed: Right, I'm the man!  
  
Reed is tying his shoelaces when suddenly a lace broke.  
  
Reed: (gasp)  
  
G&W: Don't worry, breaking a shoelace is part of life. It's happened to me often.  
  
So they went out.  
  
Luigi: Careful now, watch your step.  
  
Reed slipped on a banana peel.  
  
Luigi: I bet DK threw the peel onto the ground.  
  
And the one who did it is...  
  
Jack: These bananas are good.  
  
Albert: This is banana season.  
  
Mario: There's da college, go now.  
  
So Reed went to take the exam.  
  
Fox: Let's wait back home.  
  
That evening, Reed returned.  
  
CF: Mario said his roommates helped you with your studies. Did you pass the exam?  
  
Reed: The results will be shown 2 days later.  
  
When the day came...  
  
Fox: What are you waiting for? Let's go and see your results.  
  
Reed: What if I didn't pass?  
  
Luigi: We'll go with you. Trust yourself.  
  
So they went out. Suddenly, a chessboard flew out from the window and knocked out Reed.  
  
Dr. Mario: Don't worry, he'll be fine.  
  
Falco: I have every reason to believe that Roy lose to Marth in chess and then threw it out because of anger.  
  
At the college...  
  
Reed: Look! My name is on the board! I've passed!!!!! Yahoo!!!!!!  
  
Fox: Congratulations!  
  
And so...  
  
Reed: I'm so happy!  
  
Mario: You are now da graduate of COE!  
  
Reed: Yes, I have passed the College of Economics.  
  
Fox: Wasn't it College of Eageland?  
  
Reed: No, it's College of Economics. I didn't study in College of Eageland.  
  
Falco: Then we were happy for no reason. We thought you're in College of Eageland and if you graduate, you will repay us greatly.  
  
Chapter finished  
  
Fun? There will be more! 


	3. Toilet Madness

Chapter 3: Toilet Madness  
  
10 Lives Apartment has 2 public toilets, unfortunately, one is out of order.  
  
Reed: I need to use the toilet fast!  
  
Ganondorf: I need it fast! Let me go first!  
  
Reed: No! I'm in a huge hurry!  
  
Ganondorf: It's an emergency! I must use it first!  
  
Reed: Let's use scissor, rock, and paper to see who'll use it first!  
  
Ganondorf/Reed: Scissor, rock, paper!  
  
Ganondorf: Yes! I win!!!!!  
  
But before Ganondorf can enter the toilet, Ness rushed in.  
  
Ganondorf: NESS!!!!! OPEN IT AT ONCE!!!! I MUST USE IT NOW!!!!! Ugh...  
  
A loud POOOOOOOOOOT was heard. Reed closed his nose and ran off.  
  
Ganondorf: Nevermind... Use it as long as... you wish...  
  
Another time...  
  
Jack: I'll be back before 4 PM.  
  
Yoshi: Going out?  
  
Jack: I need some fresh air.  
  
Yoshi: By the way, how's your...  
  
Jack: Pret, Poot!  
  
Yoshi: Ten minutes must have been up. So it isn't cured yet. Anyway, I got you the letter that was in the mailbox downstair.  
  
Albert: Let me see.  
  
Yoshi: I thought your arm is broken.  
  
Albert: Oh! I forgot my bandages!  
  
Yoshi: I gotta use the toilet!  
  
But someone is using it.  
  
Yoshi: Darn! I think I'll use the out of order one, it shouldn't be a big problem.  
  
Soon, Yoshi came out of the out-of-order toilet with smelly yellow liquids all over him.  
  
Kirby just came out from the toilet and then Zelda went in.  
  
Zelda: Hey! Who didn't flush it?  
  
Susanna: Hello, Ms. Zelda! Is that your excretion? It's a big one also!  
  
Zelda: No! It isn't mine!  
  
Susanna: Don't be shy. You're not like me, who is constipated. It's not a shameful thing for a woman to have a feces that big.  
  
Zelda: I said that isn't mine!  
  
Another time, Marth is in the toilet.  
  
Marth: What? No more tissue? I hate to do this...  
  
Marth sneaked out the toilet with a bare butt and knocked on his room.  
  
Marth: Roy, open the door quick.  
  
But Roy is listening to loud musics and didn't hear him.  
  
Marth: Open quick! Get me some tissue papers! I'm not wearing pants!  
  
But Roy still did not hear him.  
  
Marth: OPEN QUICK!!!!!  
  
Susanna: What's that noise?  
  
Reed: Quiet!  
  
Albert: A crime?  
  
Mr. Binko: What?  
  
Priscilla: What's the shouting about?  
  
Marth: YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You know why he screamed...  
  
Story finished  
  
More to come. 


	4. Apartment Night

Chapter 4: Apartment Night  
  
Midnight 1 AM  
  
Susanna: What a day at the bar... This job is harder than I expected. I wish I had a job where I can leave early so I can sleep early. (Enters room 001)  
  
In room 002  
  
Mewtwo: Why? Why does Susanna come home late from the night club? Why does Ganondorf snores in his sleep? Why does Kirby eat during his sleepwalk? Why does Pichu wet his bed? And why am I wondering all of these for?  
  
Ganondorf: ZZZ....  
  
Bowser: Shut up! (Pinches Ganondorf's nose with something)  
  
Then Ganondorf whistled in his sleep.  
  
Bowser: Grr... (Tapes the mouth) There.  
  
DK: ZZZ...  
  
Bowser: Gwa!!!!  
  
Room 003  
  
Jack: Albert, wake up! Time to switch places! You keep watch!  
  
Albert: Let me sleep more...  
  
Room 004. Everyone is sleeping well until...  
  
CF: I WON!!!!!!  
  
Link: Quiet!  
  
CF: I WON!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Stop talking in your dream!  
  
CF: YOU LOSE!!!!!!  
  
Roy/Marth: zzz  
  
CF: I WON!!!!!!  
  
Link: QUIET!!!!!  
  
Roy: You be quiet, Link!  
  
Link: He's noisier than me!  
  
CF: YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marth: You're distubring us, Link!  
  
Link: But he's noisier than me!  
  
Room 005 has nothing special because Mr. Binko sleeps peacefully.  
  
Room 006  
  
Priscilla: Lord brother, where are you going? Please, my brother, don't leave me! No... Come back...  
  
Room 007  
  
Pichu: Dang! I wet my bed again! What do I do now? I know, I'll push Pikachu onto my place and when he wakes up, he'll think he had wet his bed.  
  
Peach: (kicking Zelda) You rat! Die!  
  
Zelda: (getting kicked) Link, you heartless beast! How dare you kick me!  
  
Samus: Here you go! (Smacks Zelda in the face)  
  
Shall we skip to Room 010? Please don't forget that the hole connecting 010 and 009 is still around.  
  
Reed: What? I failed the exam?! (Wakes up) Phew, a dream.  
  
He heard talkings on the other side.  
  
Falco:Hey Reed, give me a massage. Get me some tea.  
  
Reed: That Falco, he's dreaming that I'm his servant!  
  
Luigi went to bathroom.  
  
Luigi: There's nothing to be afraid of.  
  
A spider hangs down.  
  
Luigi: YAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi ran back to his room, even though he haven't finish his business in the toilet yet.  
  
Fox: Luigi! You're spraying yellow liquids everywhere!  
  
Room 008  
  
Kirby: (Biting pillow) Delicious cookie!  
  
Yoshi: (Licking Young Link's feet) What an ice-cream!  
  
Ness: I'm going out, but I need to wear my shoes first. (Sticks his feet into YL's mouth)  
  
YL: Wau wau wau...  
  
Popo: (Rolls away)  
  
Popo rolls toward the toy box and somehow got his butt poked by a toy sword.  
  
Popo: YAH!!!!! (Jumps up and slams the ground)  
  
The landlord is making a tower of cards downstair and the slamming upstair caused it to tumble.  
  
Landlord: Not again...  
  
Story finished. More to come. 


	5. Sudden Check

Chapter 5: Sudden Check  
  
Landlord: I'm not feeling well around these days. There's nothing more funner than checking everyone's room without telling them.  
  
And so...  
  
Landlord: Priscilla.  
  
Priscilla: Yes, landlord?  
  
Landlord: I'm checking your room now.  
  
Priscilla: Now? A sudden check?  
  
Landlord: Yeah, what were you expecting?  
  
Priscilla: Oh no...  
  
Reed is watching from behind.  
  
Pichu: Now that's quite a hole on the wall.  
  
Pikachu: When will you fix it?  
  
Mario: We're thinking about-a it.  
  
Reed: Listen! The landlord is having a sudden check!  
  
G&W: Sudden check?  
  
Reed: She'll go into every room without letting the person know. You'll have to pay $40 for every damage in the room she sees! If it's a big one, there's no telling what would happen!  
  
Dr. Mario: Don't worry, our room is very clean. She won't find any problems with it.  
  
Reed: What about this hole?  
  
Luigi: Eek! That hole! If she sees it...  
  
Fox: We have to hide the hole from her!  
  
Falco: I'll phone the others to beware of the sudden check.  
  
Soon...  
  
Peach: It's you, landlord. Checking the room?  
  
Landlord: I didn't tell you, how did you know that I'm checking the room?  
  
Peach: Oops.  
  
Landlord: This room is nice and clean. Very good.  
  
Room 008  
  
Landlord: You kids didn't damage the room, right?  
  
Ness: It's very clean.  
  
Landlord: But I see a scratch on the wall.  
  
YL: There was is scratch when we moved in.  
  
Popo: You can't accuse us for making a scratch there!  
  
Yoshi: Yeah! We didn't make that scratch! You see that big scratch? That's the one we did!  
  
Ness: Why you, Yoshi!  
  
Room 002  
  
Landlord: There are cracks on the floor.  
  
Bowser: DK threw banana peels all over, so I tripped on it and fell on my back. My spikes are really sharp, right?  
  
Landlord: And that hand print?  
  
DK: I slapped a fly this big!  
  
Landlord: And that footprint?  
  
Ganondorf: I stomped a cockroach the size of a finger.  
  
And so...  
  
Mewtwo: Now we lost $120 because of those damages!  
  
Room 004 is getting near.  
  
Link: Quick! Hide the marks on the wall! She's coming!  
  
Landlord: I'm coming in to check.  
  
Link: Welcome in.  
  
Landlord: Not bad, your room is clean.  
  
CF: There's a bee on the wall!  
  
Roy: I'll kill it! (Pierce it with sword)  
  
Landlord: Now you made a scratch on the wall!  
  
Finally, Room 009...  
  
Falco: She's coming! Quick!  
  
Landlord: Have you been keeping the room clean?  
  
Falco: Check around.  
  
She sees Mario and Luigi sitting against wall and is reading a story book to Pichu and Pikachu. They're actually covering the hole.  
  
Landlord: What are you doing?  
  
Mario: Reading a story to theez cute mice.  
  
Luigi: Is it a problem for us to sit here?  
  
Pikachu: We want to hear story!  
  
Pichu: Don't disturb us!  
  
Room 010  
  
Reed: I'll put a poster over the wall.  
  
Landlord: There's a black spot on the wall.  
  
Reed: It was like that when I moved in!  
  
Then the landlord sees Pichu in Reed's room, then it ran off.  
  
Landlord: What the? Does that mean...  
  
She went to the room where that hole is.  
  
Landlord: I see nothing...  
  
It's because the poster is covering the hole. And on the other side, everyone is pulling Pichu in the face.  
  
Fox: Idiot!  
  
Falco: Just what do you think you're doing on that side?!  
  
Pikachu: You want to get us caught?!  
  
And so...  
  
Landlord: I must be seeing things. But I'm sure I saw that yellow mouse from Room 009 in 010. I must be sick. I think I'll call the doctor.  
  
Story finished. More to come.  
  
I need your help. Do you know any game or cartoon character that isn't human and is female? It's best for it to be a monster or a reptile. Tell me in your reviews, thanks. 


	6. Snow War

Note: This chapter is supposed to be the seventh one, but because I didn't get any good answer for my question in chapter 5, I'll change the sixth into the seventh. My question is: I need to know a female that isn't human and must be some kind of a scaly or leathery thing.  
  
Chapter 6: Snow War  
  
One cold morning...  
  
YL: I didn't expect it would snow today.  
  
Nana: Let's play in the snow!  
  
Landlord: I want everyone to clear the snows around the apartment.  
  
CF: Is it do it at our own will?  
  
Landlord: No, it's forcing.  
  
Reed: It's a cold day, I'm too lazy to do it.  
  
Susanna: I'm scared of cold.  
  
Landlord: (Gets a whip) Get to work!  
  
Everyone: We're not animals.  
  
Priscilla: You know what kind of a person I am, so let me make-up first before going out.  
  
Landlord: It's your choice.  
  
And so...  
  
Mr. Binko: This is the first time I saw snow with my own eyes! (Gets a camera) I better picture everything down.  
  
The kids are playing in the snow while the male adults (or teen if you count Roy whose age is really 16) are shoveling the snow. I would say that Susanna is a transversatite, or a gay.  
  
Popo: Check this out, Mr. Binko. If you roll a snowball on the ground, it'll grow big.  
  
Mr. Binko: What discovery! (Starts rolling snowball)  
  
Ganondorf: (Digs up snow and throws it back)  
  
Reed: (Gets hit by snow) Hey! What's the big idea?!  
  
Ganondorf: Sorry, it's an accident.  
  
Reed: (Throws snow at Ganondorf)  
  
Ganondorf: You did it on purpose, right?  
  
Reed: It's an accident, okay?  
  
Susanna: Don't fight now, guys.  
  
Reed and Ganondorf went back to work and accidently threw snows into Susanna.  
  
Susanna: YOU WANT TO FIGHT?! EN GUARDE!!!!  
  
Reed/Ganondorf: It's an accident!!!!!  
  
Popo: I made a cute snowman!  
  
YL: Can you beat my snow triforce?  
  
Pichu: I made a snow poop!  
  
Mr. Binko: (rolling snowballs) I love rolling snowballs!  
  
Bowser: (Throws a pile of snow backwards)  
  
Roy: Wha?! (Knocks snow pile back to Bowser)  
  
Bowser: What are you doing? Throwing snows at me just like that!  
  
Roy: You did it first and I knocked it back to you.  
  
Priscilla comes dressing as Santa.  
  
Priscilla: I love snow! Snow is my life!  
  
Ness: Mr. Binko, can we start the snowball fight now? You made too much oversized snowballs.  
  
???: This old man, he played five!  
  
Marth: That voice!  
  
Luigi: Oh no...  
  
Barney: Hello! My friends!  
  
Smashers: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DK: Stay away! (Throws snowball)  
  
The snowball rolls along the ground and grew big, then it rammed Barney and rolled him away.  
  
Smashers: Hooray for DK!  
  
Ness: Priscilla, what say a snowball fight?  
  
Priscilla: I can fight all the way 'till tomorrow!  
  
Mr. Binko: (rolling snowballs) Lalalala.  
  
Zelda: (Looking out window) Such nice day. (Gets hit by snowball)  
  
Mario: There's a bee! (Swings shovel)  
  
G&W: (gets hit) Ouch!  
  
Mario: Sorry! Are you all right-a?  
  
W&G: I'm fine, but my name isn't.  
  
Ness: Here it comes! (Throw snowball)  
  
YL: Take that!  
  
The snowball hits Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf thought it was Reed who did it.  
  
Ganondorf: Still mad about that? Then fight like man! (Throws snowball)  
  
Reed got hit, then he threw snowballs at Ganondorf. Soon, there was a big snowball fight among all the adults who were shoveling the snow.  
  
Landlord: GET BACK TO WORK!!!!! (Gets hit) You dare hit me! I'll show you!  
  
So the landlord joined the fight. Soon, it became fist fights and wrestlings, and all Mr. Binko is doing is rolling up snowballs.  
  
Mr. Binko: I love rolling snowballs!  
  
Peach: Everyone! Come and have red bean soup!  
  
She saw all the adults wounded, nose-bleeding, swollen eye, pulled hair, and got broken tooth.  
  
Peach: Got a rough snow plow, haven't you?  
  
Zelda: But the snows are all plowed.  
  
Dr. Mario: How come?  
  
Ness: It's because Mr. Binko is rolling up snowballs, so it cleared the area.  
  
So everyone enjoyed Peach's red bean soup.  
  
Story finished. More to come.  
  
Please answer my request again: I need to know a female that isn't human and must be some kind of a scaly or leathery thing. 


	7. Love Story

Note: I didn't get any good answers in my review, so I have to make up a female scaly monster.  
  
Chapter 7: A Love Story  
  
Mr. Binko: I saw it, Blackman. The woman I love, I saw it!  
  
Blackman: Where is she, Prince Binko?  
  
Mr. Binko: I saw her in at the shopping center yesterday!  
  
Blackman: Congratulations! But you will have a hard time meeting her next time.  
  
Back in the apartment...  
  
CF: I've been wondering this, Roy.  
  
Roy: What?  
  
CF: Remember the winter fashion?*  
  
*Read "Rise of the Star Gang"  
  
Roy: What about it?  
  
CF: It says 18 or above only can enter. But you're only 16.  
  
Roy: I sure look like 18, don't I?  
  
Phone: ring  
  
Roy: (answers) Hello? Oh hi! What? Eeks! I forgot!!!! I'll be there before you know it! (Runs out)  
  
CF: What's with him?  
  
Albert: What's the rush?  
  
Roy: I'm late for my date!  
  
Albert: Now don't keep a girl waiting, hurry up.  
  
Roy: Your arm, I though it's broken.  
  
Albert: Oh! I forgot my bandages! (Puts on bandage)  
  
Roy: Wasn't it the right arm?  
  
Albert: Oh! I put it on the wrong side!  
  
At the park...  
  
Roy: Sorry.  
  
Lilina*: Please be early next time.  
  
*Lilina was in Fire Emblem 6 for GBA.  
  
Roy: Don't feel mad. What do we do now?  
  
Lilina: Please meet my new friend, she's a dragon.  
  
Green fat dragon: Hello, handsome boy! I'm Lilina's good friend, my name is Ms. Lump.  
  
Roy: Good to meet you.  
  
Not far away...  
  
Mr. Binko: There she is!  
  
Blackman: That little dog? How can you fall in love with a dog?  
  
Mr. Binko: No! I mean that green fat dragon.  
  
Blackman: Wow! She's the loveliest creature I've ever seen!  
  
Mr. Binko: She's so beautiful!  
  
Blackman: But she's a dragon, not a Monstrian.  
  
Mr. But I still like her.  
  
That evening...  
  
Roy: (whistling)  
  
Mr. Binko: Roy, can you help me out?  
  
Roy: Tell me.  
  
Mr. Binko: I saw you at the park with a red dress girl and a green fat dragon.  
  
Roy: So?  
  
Mr. Binko: I'm in love with that dragon.  
  
Roy: Oh really?!  
  
Mr. Binko: Can you tell me about her?  
  
Roy: You have to ask Lilina, she knows more about Ms. Lump the dragon.  
  
And so...  
  
Roy: So tell her about it. We'll plan a date for the both of them tomorrow.  
  
Lilina: Okay.  
  
Jack: I'll be back.  
  
Jigglypuff: Pardon me, Jack. I'm very sure ten minutes is up and you have Joking Syndrome.  
  
Jack: Eebity eebity eebity!  
  
The next afternoon...  
  
Ms. Lump: Where is that fine gentleman you spoke of?  
  
Lilina: He should be here. By the way, he's a Monstrian.  
  
Ms. Lump: So he's a monster of some sort?  
  
Roy: Now be brave and step up to her.  
  
Mr. Binko: Step up to her, step up her.  
  
Ms. Lump: So that's Mr. Binko. What muscular green beast he is! What lovely horn he has!  
  
Mr. Binko: Hello! I'm Mr. Binko, I would like to be friend with you! (Steps her foot)  
  
Ms. Lump: YAH!  
  
Roy: What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Mr. Binko: You said step up to her.  
  
Ms. Lump: You must have massive strength and courage to stomp my leg! I like those kind of man!  
  
Blackman is watching from afar using a telescope.  
  
Blackman: Hooray! Prince Binko got a girlfriend!!!!  
  
Passerby: What is that black guy shouting for?  
  
Roy: So it worked after all.  
  
Lilina: It's all thanks to us. (Kisses Roy on the cheek)  
  
Roy: (blushes) Would you mind not doing that in the public?  
  
Some days later...  
  
Mr. Binko: Blackman, today is when I will do it.  
  
Blackman: Really! You're going to do it to her?  
  
Mr. Binko: Yes.  
  
Blackman: Woohoo! You're hot!  
  
Mr. Binko: One of my neighbor is coming! Hide fast!  
  
Blackman: (Runs off)  
  
Pikachu: Hi!  
  
Pichu: Waiting for Ms. Lump?  
  
Mr. Binko: Yeah.  
  
Pikachu: We want to see what are you two gonna do.  
  
Mr. Binko: (thinking) If they're over here, then I can't do it to her.  
  
Pichu: Can we?  
  
Mr. Binko: No.  
  
Pikachu: But we want to.  
  
Mr. Binko: This is adult's business, so you kids better go away and not disturb me.  
  
Ms. Lump happened to come by and thought he was talking to her.  
  
Ms. Lump: How can you say this to me? Wah!!! (Cries)  
  
Mr. Binko: Please don't cry.  
  
Ms. Lump: Kiss me and I won't cry.  
  
Mr. Binko: Please close you eye.  
  
Ms. Lump: (thinking) This is it! (Close eye)  
  
Mr. Binko sticks his finger into Ms. Lump's nostrils.  
  
Mr. Binko: Hooray! I did it!!!!! (Gets slapped)  
  
Ms. Lump: WAH!!!!! (Runs off)  
  
At the apartment...  
  
Luigi: Binko, is it true that in Monstry, sticking the finger into someone's nostril means kissing? (Sticks finger into Mario's nostril)  
  
Mr. Binko: How can you do it to someone with the same sex?  
  
Dr. Mario: This is not Monstry, and she is a dragon, so she probably don't know this. She wants you to kiss by lip contact.  
  
Mr. Binko: I didn't know that.  
  
Then he saw Ms. Lump at his door.  
  
Mr. Binko: I'm sorry about that.  
  
Ms. Lump: I soon learned that Monstrians do kissing by sticking the finger into the nostril. I'm sorry I slapped you.  
  
Mr. Binko: And I don't know they do lip contacts in Eagleland.  
  
So the both of them stuck their finger into each others nostril.  
  
Dr. Mario: Now that's a romantic ending!  
  
Story finished. More to come. 


	8. Hole on the Wall 2

Chapter 8: The Hole on the Wall 2  
  
G&W: We got on more chicken nugget left, who wants to eat it?  
  
Falco: Me.  
  
Fox: Me.  
  
G&W: Why not do a scissor, rock, paper?  
  
Falco/Fox/Reed: Scissor, rock, paper!  
  
Reed: I won!  
  
G&W: Here ya go.  
  
Mario: I want to watch-a "Plumber's Life"  
  
Luigi: No, I want to watch "Man in Green"  
  
Reed: According to this chart, I get to watch what I want today.  
  
Mario: Oh well.  
  
Dr. Mario: I think our food supply is decreasing quite fast.  
  
Falco: We ate too much.  
  
Reed: You're right.  
  
Luigi: Is Reed part of us?  
  
Fox: No wonder our food supply is decreasing fast.  
  
Reed: We somehow turned into a family.  
  
G&W: You ate and participate with us on everything.  
  
Mario: And you made theez TV chart-a!  
  
Luigi: Return me my fame!  
  
Reed: Since when did I took your fame?  
  
Falco: It's because of this hole on the wall!  
  
Fox: Let's seal this hole!  
  
The next day, at the tool shop...  
  
Fox: Do you sell wooden frames?  
  
Seller: Here you go.  
  
Fox: And cements?  
  
Seller: The last one here bought it not long ago. He just went off on that car.  
  
Falco: We must get the cement from him!  
  
They ran after that person's car.  
  
Fox: In the name of General Pepper, stop!  
  
Falco: In the name of Falco Lombardi, stop!  
  
Driver: Why are they running after me? Doesn't look good, I better drive fast.  
  
Fox: He's too fast.  
  
Falco: I'm tired.  
  
Fox: Where else can we get cement?  
  
Falco: Let's ask everyone if they know that car.  
  
They asked some people and got the location of the car.  
  
Fox: That guy must be rich.  
  
Falco: We'll have to sneak in.  
  
Both of them sneaked into the house.  
  
Fox: There's the cement!  
  
Falco: It could be a trap.  
  
Suddenly, soldiers dropped down and surrounded them.  
  
Soldier: You're surrounded!  
  
Falco: This looks bad.  
  
Fox: We're here for the bag of cement.  
  
Soldier: It belongs to our master, so nobody touches it! You shall be punished!  
  
Fox: Do you know what's in my hand?  
  
Fox dropped a ball onto the ground and it exploded into smokes. While the soldiers are finding their way, Fox and Falco got the bag of cement and ran off.  
  
Soldier: After them!  
  
The soldiers send a jet and tank after them.  
  
Fox: There're after us!  
  
Falco: I got my laser gun! (Shoots down jet) Simple!  
  
Fox: The tank is too tough! We'll never escape it!  
  
They ran into an empty house.  
  
Fox: Whoa! It's full of explosives!  
  
The tank charged in and fired aimlessly. The two of them quickly escaped the house before the tank ignites the explosives, thus destroying it.  
  
Fox: We did it!  
  
Back home...  
  
G&W: What took you so long?  
  
Falco: Nothing. Let's get working.  
  
Luigi: You make the frame, Reed.  
  
Reed: But I want to work on the cement.  
  
Luigi: Then let's play black jack and see who'll work on the frame.  
  
Fox: Enough of this nonsense!  
  
Soon...  
  
Reed: I finished the frame, now to put it into the hole.  
  
The frame was inserted into the hole and cement was spread over it. Now there is no more hole on the wall!  
  
Mario: Yippee!  
  
Dr. Mario: Let's celebrate!  
  
So Reed came over to their room and celebrated.  
  
Reed: I'm going to toilet.  
  
Mario: I'm gonna throw trash.  
  
G&W slipped on a can and fell onto Mario, who then fell onto Reed, who then fell onto the wall, thus creating...  
  
Fox: HOLY FOX!!!!! NOT ANOTHER HOLE!!!!!!  
  
Falco: And it's thrice the size!  
  
Reed: Mario, why did you push me?!  
  
Mario: Mista Game & Watch-a pushed me!  
  
G&W: It's this can who made me tripped!  
  
And so, there was a brand new big hole on the wall...  
  
Story finished, more to come. 


	9. Rules

Chapter 9: Rules  
  
Reed: Toilet! (Runs outside)  
  
After a while...  
  
Reed: Much better. Oh hi, landlord.  
  
The landlord posted some posters onto the wall.  
  
Poster 1: No running in the hall.  
  
Poster: No slamming the door.  
  
Reed: Man, I hate rules. (farts)  
  
The landlord puts on another poster.  
  
Poster 3: No farting in the hall.  
  
Jigglypuff: Toilet! (Slams door and runs off)  
  
Soon...  
  
Jigglypuff: Better! Hi, landlord! How ya doing today? Are you lively and cheerful like me? Wanna hear my new song? Lalalala!  
  
Landlord: (points to the wall)  
  
Jigglypuff: Whoa! A huge fly!  
  
Landlord: I'm pointing to the poster, not the fly!  
  
Jigglypuff: Who's been posting for fun on the wall?  
  
Landlord: I posted those rules!  
  
Jigglypuff: Can I make a rule?  
  
Landlord: That would be good.  
  
Jigglypuff's poster reads: No posting rules allowed.  
  
Landlord: Are you out of your mind?  
  
Reed: Good going!  
  
Zelda: What is it?  
  
Landlord: This pink puffball from your room is putting annoying posters!  
  
Zelda: She wrote this one? I didn't know she has a good handwriting!  
  
Landlord: I posted that one!  
  
Zelda: This one also? The words look awkward.  
  
Landlord: She posted that one!  
  
Susanna: Would you please be quiet?  
  
Landlord: They made me angry!  
  
Zelda: Jigglypuff, want to go shopping with me?  
  
Jigglypuff: I love to!  
  
Landlord: Get back here! I'm not done speaking with you yet!  
  
Zelda: The poster says no running, and you're running.  
  
Landlord: I'm going to increase your room payment by 60 percent!  
  
Zelda: I haven't done anything wrong and you're making me pay that much?!  
  
Landlord: I'm doing it!  
  
The both of them are arguing.  
  
Reed: Zelda will win! Zelda will win!  
  
Soon...  
  
Zelda: That does it! I'm moving out!  
  
Peach: But our house isn't complete yet.  
  
Samus: Where are you going to live?  
  
Zelda: I'll live anywhere I can! I'm telling the landlord that I'm moving out!  
  
Peach: You must be crazy!  
  
Zelda went to the landlord and found her sick.  
  
Zelda: You got high fever! Let me help you.  
  
Landlord: Why do you help me?  
  
Zelda: It's because I have love in my heart.  
  
Landlord: This apartment belongs to my husband, who died 3 years ago. He took good care of the apartment and gave it to me after he went away. That's why I want this apartment to be clean.  
  
Zelda: Then you should be nicer. That way, the residents here will be touched by your kindness and take good care of it.  
  
Some days later...  
  
YL: Why are you tearing off the rule posters?  
  
Landlord: So nobody will complaint. Just remember to keep the rules in your mind.  
  
Ness: Now that's a kind lady.  
  
Room 009  
  
Fox: What are you doing here, Reed?  
  
Reed: I need to watch the TV.  
  
Fox: No trespassing through the hole unless it's lunch and dinner time! If you want to watch our TV, then you must watch it from your room!  
  
Reed: Fine, I'll take the TV to my room.  
  
Fox: No! I said to sit in your room and watch it from there!  
  
Reed: But I don't have good eyes, so I need to sit closely.  
  
Fox: Then why are you wearing eyeglasses?  
  
Reed: These glasses don't have lens in them.  
  
Fox: Then why are you still wearing it?  
  
Reed: Because I might lost it.  
  
Fox: Why don't you fix it?  
  
Reed: I don't have the money.  
  
Fox: Here's some cash, now go fix it.  
  
Reed: Finally! I've been waiting for 3 years to fix my eyeglasses!  
  
In the hall...  
  
Bowser: Hey, who posted this on our door?  
  
Poster: Room 002, please do not hit the wall. Posted by Room 003.  
  
Bowser: Did we hit the wall? (Enters room)  
  
You see the room full of handprints and footprints.  
  
Bowser: You wouldn't call hitting bugs on the wall hitting the wall, would you?  
  
Room 007  
  
Peach: Pichu, this is the sixth time you wetted your bed!  
  
Pichu: I'm too scared to go to the toilet alone.  
  
Peach: It really smells, you know? It made me dream Mario forced me into a pile of wastes.  
  
That night...  
  
Pichu: I need to use the toilet again, but I'm too scared to go. Hey, Pikachu, wake up and come with me to the toilet.  
  
Pikachu: zzz...  
  
Pichu: Hey Peach!  
  
Peach: Go alone!  
  
Pichu: I can't hold it any longer! Oh! The pain to hold it!  
  
The next morning...  
  
Samus: Did you wet your bed, Peach?  
  
Peach: I didn't! But why is my bed wet?  
  
Zelda: You really did wet your bed, right?  
  
Peach: But I didn't!  
  
Samus: How old are you already? Shame on you!  
  
Peach: I DID NOT!!!!!!  
  
Do you know who did it?  
  
Story finished, more to come. 


	10. How's the House?

Final Chapter : How's the House?  
  
The Smashers have been living in 10 Lives Apartment for a month already.  
  
DK: Why don't we go and see our house?  
  
Ganondorf: Good idea.  
  
So they went to the construction site.  
  
Bowser: Is it even being built at all?  
  
DK: There doesn't seem to be any change.  
  
Ganondorf: Are you workers building the house?  
  
Worker: It's our boss, he will only work if he's in a good mood. If he's in a bad mood, all work must stop until he cheers up. This morning, he spilt his coffee and is in a bad mood.  
  
Bowser: What kind of a construction worker is that?  
  
Boss: Hello! Coming to see your house? I'm happy now, so let's get building!  
  
The boss accidently tripped on a board on the ground and fell face flat.  
  
Boss: Ouch! I broke my nose! I'm in a bad mood again! Nobody works until my nose is well!  
  
Ganondorf: It could take forever to finish building the house...  
  
Some days later...  
  
Ness: Let's go see the house.  
  
YL: Good idea.  
  
Pokey: NESS!!!!!!  
  
Ness: What?  
  
Pokey: (Gets a ruler) Die! Charge!!!! (Runs toward Ness)  
  
Ness used his yo-yo as a buzzsaw to cut Pokey's ruler in half.  
  
Pokey: You broke my ruler I got on my birthday!!!!! You'll pay!!!!  
  
Ness knocked him out with his bat.  
  
Pokey: (faints)  
  
YL: Let's get going.  
  
At the construction site...  
  
Ness: The house seems nowhere near completion.  
  
Worker: Our boss broke his favorite vase two days ago and is in a bad mood, so we didn't do any work until now.  
  
YL: What kind of a worker is that?  
  
Boss: I'm happy now, because I ordered a new vase from E-Bay. Let's get working!  
  
Ness: Finally.  
  
Some days later...  
  
Mario: Da house, eez it near completion?  
  
Worker: We're only 11% done.  
  
Boss: I was cleaning my nose and I pulled out a 2-centimeter long nose hair! I'm in a good mood, so let's get working!  
  
Suddenly, he falls to the ground and starts acting wild.  
  
DK: Is he doing a break dance?  
  
Dr. Mario: It seems that he worked too much without resting. Get him to the hospital.  
  
Worker: I thought you're a doctor.  
  
Dr. Mario: But I'm not that kind of doctor.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Doctor: He needs to rest because he worked too much. He'll rest in the hospital for a day and can leave tomorrow.  
  
Boss: I have no time for rest! I must get working!  
  
Doctor: You'll tire yourself again, so get back to bed!  
  
Boss: I'm outta here!  
  
Doctor: Somebody get him!  
  
Nurse: Please be quiet in the hospital!  
  
Upon seeing the nurse, the boss is stunned.  
  
Boss: Okay, I'll stay.  
  
Mario: Do you know what-a I know?  
  
DK: Yeah, the boss is willing to sleep in the hospital.  
  
After a while...  
  
Boss: Excuse me, nurse. Did you see the nurse that told me and the doctor to be quiet?  
  
Random Nurse: You mean Nurse White? She's on the roof.  
  
Boss: So her name is Nurse White.  
  
At the roof...  
  
White: May I help you?  
  
Boss: Nothing, really... What's that lollipop you're holding?  
  
White: This is my favorite sweet. I enjoy seeing the view from the top of the hospital while licking this lollipop.  
  
Boss: I also have the same lollipop.  
  
White: Really!  
  
So they both of them start to chat.  
  
Roy: I knew there was something going on.  
  
They next day, the boss left the hospital.  
  
CF: He left the hospital and still isn't working?  
  
Worker: He's just sitting there staring into the blue.  
  
Soon...  
  
Roy: Listen, I know you're in love with Nurse White.  
  
Boss: You're right, but how should I tell her?  
  
Roy: Simple, just go to the hospital.  
  
Boss: Good-bye, workers! I'm going to the hospital because I'm sick!  
  
Worker: What's with him?  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Doctor: No, you can't live in the hospital!  
  
Boss: But I'm very sick!  
  
Doctor: How can you be sick if you can argue with me like this?!  
  
White: What's wrong?  
  
Boss: I'm sick...  
  
White: Can he stay, doctor?  
  
Doctor: As he wish...  
  
Random Nurse: Nurse White! The patient in room 205 is in danger!  
  
White: I'll be there!  
  
But the patient died...  
  
Boss: Don't be sad, Nurse White.  
  
White: I've been working in this hospital for 15 years and this is the first time I wasn't able to rescue a patient.  
  
Boss: Don't be sad, everyone will always make mistakes.  
  
White: I have always wanted to be a nurse and I am even willing to give up my family just to become one. I did my best to help people, but now...  
  
Boss: I understand you, Nurse White. I have this experience before, a house I built collapsed and I wasn't able to find out the problem.  
  
White: It looks like I'm not fit to do this work.  
  
Boss: Don't say that. Even after that house collapsed, I continue to build houses and I became an expert. If you continue your work, you can still help many people.  
  
White: Thanks for your comfort.  
  
Roy: Are you married?  
  
White: No.  
  
Boss: Yes!  
  
Roy: Do you like barbecue?  
  
White: My favorite!  
  
Boss: What say we go to that barbecue restaurant tomorrow?  
  
White: Of course!  
  
The next day...  
  
Ganondorf: No! You must build the house and not go anywhere!  
  
Worker: Stay and work!  
  
Boss: But I must go to that restaurant and meet Nurse White!  
  
THE END  
  
Will the Smashers even return to their old house? There will be more stories coming up. For now, this story has ended. 


End file.
